


You Should Stay For A While

by FayeHunter



Series: Bloodied Up In A Bar Fight [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol references, Angst with a Happy Ending, I just love these two okay, I’m emo because Luke came back, M/M, Morning after late night confessions, Self Harm References, eating disorder references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke wakes up the morning after picking Ashton up from the police station to deal with the aftermath of late night confessions.Sequel toIt’s a New Kind of Empty
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Bloodied Up In A Bar Fight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	You Should Stay For A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifewasradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts).



> Luke posted again and I got emo. So I wrote a follow up to [It’s a New Kind of Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033322) and also for a prompt for [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for “everything will fall into place.” I couldn’t get these two out of my head and I wanted to give them a happy ending. Please enjoy!
> 
> Title from Daylily by Movements

Luke wakes up, startled by the feeling of Petunia snuffling at his face, whining. He jumps a little, trying to shift away from her cold nose, held down by an arm around his waist, nose pressed into the back of his neck. Luke eases back into the touch, realizing that it’s only Ashton before his eyes fly open at the realization that _it’s Ashton_ . Ashton shouldn’t be here, they broke up, _they broke up_. 

Luke dislodges himself from Ashton’s hold, hears Ashton whine at the loss, and sits up, trying to ease his racing heart. Luke takes one look at Ashton’s face and remembers what happened in the early hours of the morning, the call from the police station, the confession in the bathroom about how much Luke is struggling, how much Ashton is suffering. The agreement to talk about it in the morning, when they were both more alive. 

It’s morning now, or rather, it’s 1:00pm now, but considering the time they went to sleep, it’s morning for them. Luke hasn’t slept this many hours since Ashton walked out the door a month ago. It’s a testament to how much Luke depends on Ashton for even the littlest things. Not that the last month has been any better, Luke surviving on little sleep and little food without Ashton to cook or remind him to eat. It’s an old cycle he’s familiar with, losing chunks of time to his depression, hours spent in bed or staring at the TV, or sitting in the bathtub staring at the water and telling himself not to be irrational and do something he’ll regret. Although from the look of Ashton’s face in light, the fact that even in new clothing and having washed his face, Ashton still smells like a bar, like the smell is lodged into his pores, Ashton isn’t much better. Maybe they’re both too codependent to survive without each other, maybe it doesn’t matter anymore, second chance at happiness laying in Luke’s bed snoring. 

Petunia whines again, reminding Luke that she wants to go out. Luke sighs, eases himself from under the covers. 

“Where are you going?” Ashton mumbles. 

“Gotta walk Petunia. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Hmm,” Ashton hums, cracking one eye open. 

“You should shower.” 

“Will you make French toast? You promised French toast and talking.” 

“Yes. If you shower first.” 

“Fine. I guess it’s doable.” 

Luke laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to Ashton’s temple without thinking. They both stiffen a bit. Luke’s surprised by how easily they fall back into their old habits. 

“I’ll leave you some clothing,” Luke says, swinging his legs from the bed and rushing to his closet. He digs out an old sweatshirt and pants of Ashton’s, holding them close to his chest and taking them into the bathroom, leaving them and a set of towels on the sink. He hurries out, avoiding making eye contact with Ashton as he gestures to Petunia, motioning for her to follow him outside. 

Luke takes her downstairs and grabs her leash, putting on a pair of shoes and taking his keys as he leaves. He walks her around the block, trying to gather his thoughts and emotions, collecting himself as he thinks about last night, about what it all means. He knows they both said things in the moment, confessed how much they missed each other, the promises they made to talk about things in the morning in the sobering light of day. Luke wants so bad for it to be real, for all the things they said to mean they can try again, but Luke doesn’t know if he’s ready. Ashton hurt him with his reluctance to come out, to admit their feelings for each other. Luke doesn’t know that he can handle it if Ashton takes back all the things he said, if Ashton breaks his heart again. 

Eventually, Luke runs out of energy to keep walking Petunia, taking her back to the house. He goes inside, letting her off the leash and listening quietly to the soft sound of the shower running, pipes working. It eases something to know that Ashton’s still here, still willing to try. 

Luke goes into the kitchen, grabbing the bread, sugar, cinnamon, eggs, pan and butter he needs to make breakfast. He starts on the French toast, dipping each slice and putting them on the pan to cook. He heats up the water to make coffee, getting his coffee pot ready and grabbing two mugs down, two plates, two sets of forks. It makes Luke’s chest feel funny doing everything in twos, a sense of normalcy after the month of solo meals. 

This isn’t what Luke expected last night when his phone rang. He’d been laying awake, frustrated and miserable and exhausted. So exhausted in the same way he’s been exhausted, bone tired, for the last month, unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to call his mum, tell her that he and Ashton were done so he could finally cry about it, tell Michael and Calum so that he could properly talk about the break up and lie through his teeth about how it won’t impact the band, finally call Ashton so he could give him back the last of his things and have the official conversation. They’d never really discussed it, the breakup argument spit out in a flurry of words, the heat of the moment, with Ashton grabbing the few things in sight that were his and storming out, slamming the door behind him. They hadn’t properly talked since then, like if either of them spoke it into existence, it would make the break up all too real, force them to confront a new reality where they’re not together, not each other’s rocks. 

Instead, Luke’s been clinging onto the hope that Ashton will call him and tell him it was a mistake, that they should talk about it. The hope that if Luke called Ashton and saw him, it would clear the air and they would get back together. It’s why Luke had been laying in bed, one of Ashton’s sweaters clutched to his face, pretending it still smells like Ashton in the hopes it will help him sleep. It hadn’t been working, clock ticking to 3:00am and still no luck for Luke. 

Having his phone ring had been a surprise. Luke’s not sure what made him pick up the unknown number, but he had. He’d been surprised to hear Ashton’s voice bleed through the other line, even more surprised to hear his slurred speech, telling Luke calmly that he was at the police station, that he got into a fight, and needed Luke to come get him. Luke hadn’t hesitated, bitten down on his anger and bitterness, to get the address from the officer, splash water on his face, and drive to the police station. He’d spent the whole ride seething at the idea that Ashton thinks he can just call Luke and Luke will come running and then seething at himself for doing just that. By the time Luke had pulled up to the police station, he’d been emotionally exhausted and drained, ready to just get it over with. 

Luke hadn’t expected the Ashton that walked out to him, rumpled shirt and jeans, hair flat, eyes red. He’d had blood around his nose, jaw starting to bruise, and he looked about as miserable as Luke looked. Luke had felt one part satisfaction and one part misery at seeing Ashton in a similar state to himself. At least Luke can be content with the idea that he’s not alone in his month of wallowing and misery. No matter how angry and bitter Luke had been, heated words and snapped emotions in the car, Luke couldn’t leave Ashton. Holding onto the hope that if Ashton could just hang around until the morning they could _talk_ , Luke could beg to have Ashton back. 

He hadn’t expected Ashton’s confession, drinking to numb the pain, his own heartache and sorrow at the breakup. Luke hadn’t expected to breathe out his own confession, that he’s been a ghost the last month, haunting his own house. The promise they had made to talk about it in the morning. Now, it’s morning and Luke _doesn’t know what to do_. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to think on it long, Ashton coming down the stairs at that moment, Petunia rushing over to him, whining for attention. 

“She missed you. Likes you more than me.” 

“Impossible. You give her extra treats and let her sleep in bed. I make her go on runs,” Ashton says, cooing at Petunia. Luke glances behind him, seeing Ashton crouched down, rubbing her ears. His hair is damp and he looks soft in his clothing, nose swollen and jaw bruised. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Sore. But I haven’t slept that well in a month. You?” Ashton asks, approaching the kitchen, peering over Luke’s shoulder before fiddling with the coffee maker. 

“Most I’ve slept since you left,” Luke confesses, doesn’t miss the smile that makes a home on Ashton’s lips. He squeezes Luke’s shoulder, pouring the coffee, fixing it up (black for himself, coconut milk for Luke) and taking it to the table. Luke finishes with the French toast, putting it onto their plates and carrying them to the table. Ashton joins him, holding the syrup and a bowl of fruit in his hands, awkwardly juggling them. Luke smiles, taking the fruit from Ashton, setting it on the table and doubling back for the forks. Ashton’s already sitting, sipping his coffee and smiling lightly at Luke when he sits down. Ashton takes the fork and starts to cut at his food. It strikes Luke how domestic it is, how much it feels like nothing has changed. He bows his head, blinking away tears, hands clenched on the table. 

“Hey,” Ashton says, quietly. He reaches forward, aborting his movement halfway through, hand hovering in the space between them. Luke aches, at the idea that he and Ashton don’t know how to be around each other anymore, about the fact that all Luke wants to do is curl up into Ashton’s lap and sob, let Ashton hold him and comfort him. Luke glances up, making eye contact with Ashton, sees a similar ache in his eyes, the uncertainty bleeding into the air. 

“Hey,” Luke whispers, turns his hand over, letting Ashton tangle his fingers into his. He doesn’t miss the relieved smile on Ashton’s face, the tension that releases in his chest. 

“It’ll all be okay you know.” 

“How? How can you be so sure? We still have to talk, we still have to sort it all out. We still said things we can’t take back. You still started drinking again and I got so bad I started hurting myself again. How can you know it will all be okay?” 

“I know because I know us. I know I love you and I want to try again. I want to be better, do better for you. I want to do all the things you wanted from me that I was too scared to give you. I know I’m extremely blessed to have you give me a second chance. I don’t want to waste it, not like the first time. I love you. Everything will fall into place after that.” 

“You can’t just base things on emotions Ashton. We still need to talk about it.” 

“And we will. We can talk about it and plan about it and figure out how to tell the world. But first, we need to finish breakfast. You should shower, you always feel better after you shower. And I love you. I know that in my heart and I’m not afraid to let it guide me anymore,” Ashton says, rubbing his thumb along the back of Luke’s hand. Luke blinks back tears, overwhelmed by the feeling of love and emotion in his chest. 

“I love you. I forgot how much I did till you weren’t there anymore. I forgot how much I loved you because it’s so much of who I am. I don’t want to ever forget how much I love you,” Luke says, feels the tears at the corner of his eyes. Ashton makes a noise in his throat, leaning over to wipe them from Luke’s face. Luke never wants Ashton to stop, never wants to be without Ashton again. 

“I’m sorry I hurt us,” Luke says. Ashton shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry I did. I’m sorry I wouldn’t listen to you or give you the time you needed. You might have started the fire, but I lit the match.” 

“Don’t do it again,” Luke sniffles, aiming for joking and falling short, sob in his throat. Ashton leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s head. 

“Never. Never again. I love you.” 

Luke lets out another sob, grabbing onto Ashton and pressing his face into Ashton’s shirt, tears staining the material. Ashton runs his fingers through Luke’s curls, trying to soothe him, murmuring soft words and praises. Luke doesn’t know what to say, keeps tearily whispering his love into Ashton’s chest, hoping Ashton understands. Maybe he’s right, maybe everything will fall into place, now that they have each other again. All Luke knows is that he has Ashton again, he has his love, and he doesn’t want to lose it again. He came so close, but now he has it back and he wants to keep it forever. Everything else will fall into place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
